


世上最伟大侦探的后知后觉 \ 原作：mithen

by alienswest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Dick Grayson跟着Roy Harper私奔，Bruce Wayne简直惊恐万分——因为他知道Clark Kent已经在来庄园的路上，准备向Bruce坦承他爱着Dick！所幸，Bruce已准备好用他处理人际关系一贯的冷静沉着来撑过这整件事（Alfred极具先见之明地告退）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	世上最伟大侦探的后知后觉 \ 原作：mithen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World's Greatest Detective Has a Belated Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395247) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 【原作注】基本情节来自对乔吉特·海尔(Georgette Heyer)令人捧腹的小短篇《范妮的如意郎君》(A Husband for Fanny)开心且毫无悔意的借鉴。

Bruce瞪着手里的纸片，但其仍真实且恼人地存在着。他将它翻过来，就好似他能在背后发现“哈哈，开玩笑的！”字样，但其后空无一字，没有任何能使震惊平复的可能。他呆滞地扫视Dick房间一周，就好像他有可能藏在衣橱里或床榻下，随时准备大笑着跳出来——但没有，这极其可怕而且扰人地，不是个玩笑。  
  
他重又低头看向手中的纸，重读一遍Dick熟悉的潦草字迹：  
  
 _亲爱的Bruce，_  
  
这样对你我真的很抱歉，但新的法律已经颁布——既然我们现在就能结婚Roy说他简直无法再等一天半刻了，而如果我们告诉你的话结果只可能是一团混乱。我提不起勇气来告诉你这件事因为你不知对我说过多少回不要跟队友牵涉不清。我知道你会气疯掉，说我这样极不专业，但我坠入爱河了，Bruce，已经有一段时间了。我现在是成年人了然后你现在就只有原谅我的如此作为。  
  
深爱你的，  
  
Dick  
  
又及 告诉Clark我很抱歉。  
  
“我的天啊，他怎么能这样？”Bruce对着Alfred呻吟出声，把字条递给他，将脸埋进手中。“在这所有自私，残忍——”  
  
“——残忍，先生？”Alfred折起字条时的脸色显得相当苍白，但一点不似Bruce焦躁不宁。“何以至此？”  
  
Bruce旋风似的冲下楼梯，其间回身从肩膀上方怒视Alfred。“你跟我一样清楚，Alfred，他和Clark——好吧，是Clark对Dick怀揣感情。”  
  
“我清楚？”Alfred喃喃自语。  
  
Bruce沿螺旋的豪华桃心木楼梯一直向下，挥舞双手。“这很明显！自我收养他起他们两人就十分亲近——倒不是说Clark那边有过一丝一毫不恰当的举止暗示，”他猛然刹住话头，“但Dick一直以他为英雄崇拜的偶像。”  
  
“我深以为然，”Alfred说。  
  
“然后这几个月来——看吧，你也注意到了Clark几乎每周都过来吃晚饭。”  
  
“要想忽略已消耗殆尽的储藏室并非易事，先生。”  
  
“而且Dick邀请他和我们共度圣诞，他也接受了。”  
  
“人人尽享美好时光。”  
  
“事实上，他周末基本上都来这里打发时间了，即便是在Dick不在的时候——显然是抱着碰巧遇见他的心思。”  
  
“显然，”Alfred回道，嗓音毫无起伏。  
  
“而且Clark上周甚至带Dick去了堡垒。以‘带着新副手游览一番’的名义，他的原话。我问过Dick过程如何，而他仅仅笑笑，说他们聊了些十分有趣的事情。我没再深究，但我相当肯定他们——你知道的——在那里达成了某种共识。”  
  
Bruce停下深深吸气，回忆起看到Dick那抹笑时他的心脏所感到的奇怪疼痛。他为他俩感到高兴，真心的。人人都爱Dick，而Clark——好吧，不是所有人都能看穿光辉灿烂的超人外表而至内核的那个人，不是所有人都会去珍视名为 _Clark_ 的温柔，笨拙，略微羞涩的灵魂，但Dick显然有与他的年纪所不相称的慧眼。  
  
至少Bruce一直是这么想的，直到十五分钟前。  
  
“我有点想把他俩追回来然后把那小子给拖回这儿来。”他低狺。  
  
“我确信此举能够冷却他对年轻的Harper先生的爱慕之情。”Alfred说道。  
  
“当然不了，但……这不可容忍！”他对着Alfred挥舞信笺，指着寥寥附言。“他甚至 _知道_ 他有必要道歉，但他让我转达！他怎会如此 _视而不见_ ，Alfred？他怎会为了个毛头 _小子_ 而放弃这世上最为良善，勇敢，坚定不移的灵魂？”  
  
“愛能使最我们之中优秀的人都失去理智，先生，”Alfred如此评述。  
  
“你觉得这很 _有趣_ ？”Bruce对Alfred唇缘的极细微笑弧出声责难。“Clark马上就要面临心碎，而我就将要去做那个使他心碎的人！全都因为Dick非得——”  
  
门铃响了，这让他僵在原地，而Alfred看向钟表。  
  
“现在恰恰七点整，先生，而这就意味着极有可能是——”  
  
“——Clark，”Bruce闷声呻吟，“每周一次的晚餐拜访。”  
  
“而且一如既往地准时。”  
  
Bruce低头看向波斯地毯，注视它繁复的绳结涡旋，想起他此前是如何期待Clark的到来，希冀听到他的笑声和Dick的交织，为整幢庄园带来活力与光亮。就在二十分钟前。  
  
“需要我去应门吗，先生？”  
  
Bruce摇头。“不。我来开。”  
  
挺直肩膀，他向门迈去，将它一把拉开。  
  
  
Clark就在门外，身着一件午夜蓝丝绸衬衫和黑色运动外套——他来大宅做客从未邋遢出现，而今次也穿得赏心悦目，分外衬出他即使是隔在厚重镜片之后的双眼那抹不似来自地球的蓝。他捧着一束红玫瑰，而Bruce感到病态的期待在他腹内啃噬。“不进来吗？”他麻木地问。  
  
Clark笑起来，举起玫瑰。“这有点过于老套了，恐怕。”他重心从左脚换到右脚，看起来有点紧张。  
  
“不，这……挺好的。我去让Alfred给它们找点水插起来。”  
  
Clark越过他走进藏书室，他们在晚餐备好前总是在这里坐一会儿交谈。“Dick出去了吗？”他问道，环视燃起壁炉的房间。  
  
“他今晚有别的事要忙，”Bruce说。“他让我向你致歉，”他挤出这句。他办不到，他发现。没有办法，他完全无法去将那双眼睛里全部的赧然期待化成灰烬烟尘。只要他能撑着蒙混过这个晚上，他就会去跟Dick说让他自己来处理这事，只要他能够——  
  
“也许这样也好，”Clark正说着话，他的笑容此刻绝对称得上是紧张的，“因为我有些话想对你单独说。”  
  
Bruce震惊地僵在原地。 _哦天哪。_ Clark打算做出些老派而又出奇富于骑士精神的行为了，比如说向Bruce请求获得追求他儿子的许可，是不？这如果说的是其他什么人，他会嘲笑自己产生的如此念头，但当然了Clark——思虑周全，体贴谨慎的Clark——是会希望确认自己得到了Bruce的应允。“好的？”他回，除了这紧绷的单音节词不允许自己的嗓音再泄露更多。  
  
“我猜你知道我来此的原因了，”Clark说，而他必须得这么做了，他不能再使Clark继续心怀希望。 _为什么你不早些告诉我？_ 他能够听到Clark这么说，试图隐藏伤痛。 _你怎么能继续让我以为……_  
  
“我知道，”Bruce说，而后重重吞咽。“而我得告诉你——那是行不通的。我很抱歉。”  
  
Clark甜美，笨拙的微笑陡然消失，而取而代之的空白，震惊神情仿佛一把钝刃锯扯Bruce的心脏。“行不通？”  
  
“不是你的问题，”Bruce在满口恍如锯屑，尘灰和片刃的艰涩中挤出一句。“是——是有另外一个人。”  
  
“另外一个人。”Clark慢慢地摇头，皱起眉毛。“我没法……”他深而缓地吸进一口气，而后以慢得出奇的动作坐倒在炉火边的椅子中，整个人飘飘忽忽。“但——我上周才跟Dick说过话，而他说——他当时是那么积极，那么开心……”  
  
愤懑在他胸中集聚，鼓噪燃烧。他力持嗓音平稳。“我很抱歉，Clark。我完全不知道他为什么会这样说。这是——对他而言极不负责的行径，而我为此致歉。”  
  
Clark—— _畏缩了下。_ 长长的时间里他凝视着炉火，而Bruce感觉他自己的灵魂也在这火焰中煎熬，凋零。当他开口，他嗓音平平，毫无生气：“我是否有幸询问大名？”  
  
这秘密再怎么说也保不长，如果他们真的私奔去了的话。“Roy Harper。”  
  
他原本预计着一记苦笑，或者也可能是沉郁的接受。他没曾想的是Clark瞪着他仿佛他刚刚宣称Dick是跟Mogo那颗长脑袋的行星私奔了去一样。“ _什么？”_  
  
“有这么出乎意料吗？”Bruce疲倦地说，从那双美丽眼睛中的不可置信里拔开，转而注视向窗外。“他年轻，而且英俊——”  
  
“你这混蛋，”Clark打断他的话，声音低沉，怒火熊熊。“你这彻头彻尾的混蛋。且完全不论我—— _你怎么能对Dick做出这种事？”_  
  
Bruce先前所有的隐隐怒火被Clark语气中莫名其妙的厌恶感彻底点燃，寻求一个猛烈发泄的 _突破口_ 。“我什么也没做！你表现得好像这全是 _我的_ 错一样——我甚至三十分钟前才知道！”他在咆哮，他朦胧中意识到这点，而Clark仍瞪视着他，而Bruce全无道理地渴望出拳将他脸上的痛苦神色抹消。“你觉得我对此接受良好？你觉得我一点也不生气？我知道是我跟他说不要约会队友，但只要他能跟我先 _谈一谈_ ——这又不是什么铁戒严律！”这不是，事实上，就压根算不上一条规则，有一部分的他意识到。这只是一种合理化手段，为了——  
  
他将那条令人不愉的念头压进气愤之下的脑海深处，而后继续，无视Clark的面部表情由狂怒转而变为困惑：“像这样私奔就跟上演了出维多利亚时代的闹剧似的，对方还是 _Oliver Queen的守卫_ ，我的天哪，Ollie绝不会放过我了。”他揉搓脸颊，瞬间只觉精疲力竭，痛彻心扉。“Clark，我发誓我毫不知情。我不知道他为什么此前没有告诉你他另有所爱，我不知道他为什么让你觉得还有机会，而重中之重是我不知道他为什么还会爱上除你以外的其他人，因为你是——你是如此地——令人喜爱，”他以自知的毁天灭地量级的轻描淡写结语。  
  
漫长沉默的停顿中唯一的声音是壁炉的劈啪作响。他桌上的凌乱摆设突然变得举足轻重起来，然后他发现自己在将它们分门别类：三支万宝龙钢笔，两本皮面笔记本，十七枚回形针。一方相当漂亮的棕色玻璃镇纸。  
  
“Bruce Wayne，”Clark说，他嗓音沉抑，就好像正对抗着某种强烈情感。“‘世上最伟大的侦探’。你到底是从哪里得的这名号，爆米花盒子里么？还是口香糖贩售机上？”  
  
“你天杀的在说什么？”  
  
Clark起身向前，直到宽敞豪华的桃心木长桌是横亘在他与Bruce间的唯一阻碍。“你以为我来这是为了向你请求约会 _Dick_ 的许可？”  
  
“不是吗？”  
  
Clark摇头。  
  
“但——在他留的字条里。他让我转告你他很抱歉。”  
  
“是。他承诺过今晚会在，”Clark说。“因为他说他想要做第一个祝福我们两个的人。”  
  
“我们两个，”Bruce重复。他绝对是漏掉了什么，答案就在他意识边缘呼之欲出，亟待揭晓。“为了什么？”  
  
Clark嘴唇抿成一条直线，然后他倾身越过桌面上方，攥住了Bruce的衣领，俯近偏头的样子怎么看都像是要亲吻Bruce。这根本疯狂无匹而且荒谬绝伦，除非——  
  
当一个极具说服力的理论以光速闪过Bruce Wayne脑海，连时间似乎都以慢速流淌。他将思绪倒回三十分钟前阅读Dick字条之时，再重放一遍他与Clark的对话，同时与脑中的理论相接洽，而在重返现实的电光火石之间，他带着那抹绚丽而渲起狂澜的灵光突现，顺势将谨慎小心抛至了九霄云外，倾身迎向Clark的嘴唇。  
  
三支钢笔，两本簿册，与十七枚回形针都四散零落，而Bruce后知后觉地感到棕色玻璃的纸镇在他两脊之间硌着他的背部，但他完全不在意。“你这傻瓜，”Clark埋在他喉咙下的洼陷处喃喃，他的声音贴着Bruce的皮肤震动，“你怎么会觉得——”  
  
“看上去……顺理成章啊，”Bruce挤出一句。  
  
“Dick是个讨人喜欢的孩子，”Clark说。“你，恰好相反，就没那么讨人喜欢了，而我知道自己已经爱上你多年了。”他肩膀抽动了下。“那真是……我生命中最难熬的几年之一，”他咕哝，而Bruce感觉自己的心抽紧又变轻。那感觉……比他之前预想的要好过。  
  
“在我这边，”Bruce说，保持嗓音漫不经心，“我知道了有……”他举起一只手臂，越过Clark的肩膀盯了一眼手腕。“十分钟吧。”  
  
Clark哼声，而Bruce用手臂环住他，然后继续：  
  
“而那是我生命中最快乐的时光。”


End file.
